Rack housings are known. For example, they are used in the telecommunications industry to hold switching devices. In the computer industry, such rack housings, in particular, in the form of 19″ rack housings, are used to hold server computers. In particular, in so-called “server farms” in which a large number of server computers is to be arranged in as small a space as possible, those rack housings are advantageous since they permit compact placement of the insertion components.
One problem with the relatively dense placement of insertion components in a common rack housing is to be found in their cooling. During their operation, electrical and electronic insertion components often produce a not inconsiderable amount of waste heat which must be regularly removed to ensure correct functioning of the insertion components.
For this purpose, the provision in the individual insertion components of ventilators and similar cooling devices, which cool individual heat-generating parts of the insertion components by air or a similar cooling medium, is known. Especially in computer centers, it is common to jointly remove heated air generated by several components. To keep the ambient conditions in such computer centers at a level that is bearable for the persons employed there and also for the insertion components, air conditioning systems are often installed to cool the ambient air in the spaces in which a large number of insertion components are located.
One problem of known rack housings is in the controlled and highly efficient removal from the common rack housing of the waste heat often generated by several insertion components at many different sites of individual insertion components. In addition to the efficiency of the arrangement, this should also ensure operational reliability of the individual insertion components taken up in the rack housing.